With All My Heart
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Leo loves Piper with all his heart. This is the story of what Leo will do for her
1. Flowers

**If this is not amazing or anything its because I was bored when I wrote this**

Leo Valdez was the side kick never the hero. And he never would be. It was about time he got treated with respect.

He loved her in the beginning

He loved her when she loved Jason.

He loved her when her time with Jason was just the mist.

He loved her through the quest.

He loved her in the end.

But she never loved him.

Jason was the hero. Always. He didn't even deserve Piper. She was to good for him. Because it was possible Jason was the enemy.

Leo comforted Piper when she was sad.

He made her laugh

He loved her.

But she gave him nothing in return. She loved Jason not him and he had to accept that once and for all.

He scribbled on a paper.

It read… I love you.

He would give it to her in the morning with flowers.

Leo snuck into the Aphrodite cabin at 3 am.

He hoped they wouldn't notice.

He put the paper on her head and left the flowers on a vase with a note that said to Piper.

* * *

"Jason thanks for the flowers." she said hugging him.

"What flowers?" he asked.

"you didn't give them to me?" she said backing off.

"No I didn't."

"looks like you got a secret admirer princess." Leo said.

"I'm flattered." she said sarcastically. Leo knew all she wanted was Jason. And apparently he wasn't her Jason.

**I know its kind of sad : ( but it will get happy don't worry!**

**Lola**

**P.S. please review 3 **


	2. Claire

**This chapter is going to get happier!**

Leo decided to take a walk and leave piper and Jason alone. Piper had became devastated that Jason had a girlfriend back at the roman camp halfblood. Jason was going to let her down easy. But of course Piper would cry.

"Leo?" He heard a girls voice say behind him. It certainly wasn't Piper. It was more loud and booming.

"Yes." He said with some slight fear in his voice.

He saw her shadow step behind him. it was the shadow of a girl.

"you look sad. Are you alright?" she said. Her face came into focus. She had long red hair and a splash of freckles across her face. She had sparkling green eyes that looked like emeralds she was dressed in black with a spiked choker around her neck. She wasn't hot or anything but she was definetly beautiful.

"Um no." he said lying.

"its Piper isn't it?" she said. Clearly she didn't listen to what he just said.

"Its not." he said lying again.

"Its obvious your lying Leo. I really want to help you because… because… I do." she said hiding something.

"Well can you at least tell me who you are?" he said.

"Of course I can. I'm Claire daughter of Nemesis." she said, the tone of voice changed as she said daughter of Nemesis.

"Cool." he said searching for the right words to say. How was he supposed to react to this total stranger?

"I know all about you, everyone does. I want you to do a favor for me. It might be the last one someone will ever do for me." she said with a little twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Um ok. What is it?' he said.

"Make Piper your girlfriend.' she said. A smile forming on her face.

He must've looked confused because her smile faded.

"How'm supposed to do that? She doesn't like me. I'm only her friend and that's all I'll ever be so please just leave me alone." he said frustrated with the strangerish person.

"I'll help you. That's what I want to do." she said a smile forming again. It looked sly almost devious.

"Fine but if it backfires its your fault." he said. Scared of what she might make him do.

**Hope you like!**

**What do you think of Claire? What will Leo do?**

**Please review**

**Lola**


	3. Getting Nowhere

**Lets hope this chapter gets even happier!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me it makes me smile when I get them even if they are criticism.**

"First you need to know her interests. And also compliment her a lot. Lemme know how it goes. Test it out and give me the answers." she said with a devilish smile on her face as she flipped her firetruck red hair over her shoulder. it was silky and smooth like a princess.

He wasn't so sure about this chick except she was extremely beautiful like wow. But never as beautiful as Piper.

Alright I'll take your advice." he said and ran hoping she'd be out of his sight. He was scared to return to her. But for some odd reason he trusted her.

He spotted Piper moping on a bench.

"Pipes!' he yelled.

"Hey Leo." she said trying to be happy.

"I missed you." he said.

"Me too." she said sarcastically.

"Wow your hair looks nice." he was taking her advice.

"Oh gods!" she said messing her hair up. leo does it agin. He thought to himself.

"Oh." he said.

"ya. Hows life?"

"Awesome"

"What about you?"

"Horrible."

"Dude I feel your pain." he said trying to be comforting but this was getting nowhere. Seriously nowhere. Wait Piper's not a dude...

**I know it was boring but leads up to something exciting don't worry Leo will slowly fall for Claire and Pipes will get jealous and boom**

**Please review **

**Lola**


	4. new idea

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**"**Leo… I should get going but don't worry I'll see you later." she said with a sympathetic look.

She was probably going to cry and Leo Valdez had made it worse… again.

"Alright I'll see ya Beauty Queen." he said and stomped off into the forest to report Claire the news. He felt like a dork. atually he always felt like a dork.

The forest looked a lot darker then before. He wondered if Claire was being honest or whatever but secretly he hoped she could help him. As he walked he began to crave burritos or Piper's favorite.. Tofu burgers! He loved Piper and to his dismay they'd never have a chance. Because Leo was a smelly old sock who'd never accomplished anything. Piper always told him he was amazing but he never truly believed her. Jason would mention it too but he never believed him either.

"You came back." He heard the soft and angelic side of Claire's voice say.

"Yup I did.' he said plainly.

"How'd it go you must tell me everything." he charming voice pleaded.

"Well we talked boring stuff I complimented her hair she hated it so ya it wasn't so awesome. Um by any chance do you have any tofu burgers on you?" he said the craving for burger's getting bigger by the second.

"Um no but you like tofu burgers?" she asked.

"Um sorta I used to make them for Piper." he said.

"Well boy go give her a basket of her favorite things! Come on run along."

"Suuuure" he said and walked away. He was starting to feel like Claire was his baby sitter or someone in charge of him. Instead of the gift basket Leo had his own idea.

**What will Leo's idea Be?**

**Tune in for the next chapter and you will find out!**

**Later alligators,**

**Lola **


	5. Valdez

**Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Here is chapter 5**

**\**

**Note: Gavin is from my other story called A demigod about the age of 12 named Hayley so is Alex you should check it out : ) Hayley is a daughter of Apollo and so is Kody (kody is a girl)**

Leo stomped out of the forest. The mud sticking to his shoes. He decided to sleep for it was 10 pm. Leo wondered what Claire did. Did she stay in the forest all day? And he also wondered about the favor. She had said it might be the last one she ever does for someone. He was puzzled. But as usual Leo didn't think much about it. His mind was on Piper and how she was so amazing. Hopefully his new idea would work.

He opened the door to his cabin. Everyone was asleep except for Nyssa and Gavin. Nyssa was working on a project and Gavin was doodling the name Alex all over his notebook. I never met Alex but that was all Gavin ever talked about. She's from the Roman camp.

"Dude where the Hades were you?" Gavin asked.

"Um walking." He said.

"Really Dude you sure you were just walking? And to let ya know you have a big smudge of dirt on your nose." he said snickering slightly.

Oh my gods had that always been there had Piper notice? Who am I. he thought. Leo Valdez never cares about his looks. Oh well maybe she thought it was normal for Hephaestus kids to have dirt on their noses. Still he didn't feel good about that.

"Thanks.' he said wearily.

He grabbed a bunch of pipe cleaners and layed in his bunk and tried to make stuff that was how he always fell asleep. Before long he dozed off.

"Leo wake up." Nyssa yelled. He groaned.

"Leo…!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her again.

"Ugh your hopeless." she said.

He felt a splash of icy cold water on his neck. He jumped.

"Dude what the Hades was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Well I had to wake you up or you'd be late for Pegasus riding."

Leo hated riding Pegasus's. they always bit him. Otherwise they were awesome. Especially this on called Big Ears who worshiped sausage cheese and liked wild rice. He belonged to Hayley Sun. But she hated him (They got off on a rough start) and she let anyone ride him. He loved Leo which rocked.

Leo waited till everyone was out of the cabin before leaving. As he left he noticed Hayley run past him and she tripped over a log. Leo snickered. She had really bad luck.

"Added another bruise to your collection Hayley?" he said still snickering.

"Oh ya I named this on Vavoosa." she said and he laughed.

"come on let's _walk _to the Pegasus's." he said.

"Oh real funny Valdez." she said and we both started laughing.

At least she was an enjoyment. Finally we reached our destination.

"Later Valdez I'm gonna go see Kody." she turned right but then ran back and headed to the left.

"You can call me Leo you know." he said.

"Yeah I know Valdez." she said and sprinted to Kody.

"Oh and Valdez I'm SPRINTING not RUNNING." she said. It made him laugh.

We all rode a Pegasus around camp. He tried talking with Piper a couple times but she flew a lot faster then his horse could go.

He caught up to her and asked, "Piper would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" he asked feeling his face get hot.

"Um sure I got nothing better to do. And Leo are you dating Hayley or something? You two seem pretty close."

"No, no! were just friends." he said and she looked kind of relieved which made him smile. And then they both smiled.

"Oh sorry I just figured…" her voice trailed off.

The thought of dating Hayley was kind of crazy if she wasn't a demigod she'd probably be spending her days in the ER.

"Yeah well your still gonna walk with me right?' he asked.

"Totally." she said smiling.

"I'll bring tofu burgers." he said with a laugh.

"Thanks Leo." she said smiling again.

Leo was happy she called him Leo and not Valdez she was amazing and hopefully somehow she would love him too someday. If the beach trip went well. At least Leo Valdez could always dream. Right?

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please give me some ideas! Write them in a review or pm me them! : )**

**Lola**


	6. sand fight

**Thanks for the reviews and such : )**

Leo Valdez felt quite happy Piper had agreed to his invitation. He smiled now even when nothing funny happened.

Leo decided before he left he should visit Claire.

"Claire? Are you there?" he asked since the forest was really dark even though the sun was shining.

"Leo did you take my advice?' she asked in that amazing voice of hers.

"No. I'm taking her to the beach today." he said and couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect Leo!" she exclaimed and jumped up from her rock and hugged him tightly.

Leo hobbled over and fell. She tumbled right on top of him. Leo let out a scream. Her spiked Choker pierced his neck.

"Sorry Leo." she said and stood up slowly. She looked in pain.

Leo heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Um I should go." he ran out of the forest before she could even say goodbye.

Leo realized he was late.

"Valdez, who was that in the forest?" said the voice of none other then clumsy Hayley Sun.

"Oh that was… wait how do you know? Did you follow me?" he asked.

"Oh um I-I-I was w-wo-rried about you that's all I ment no harm." she said her face beet red.

"Hayley its ok but she's only a friend trust me." he said with a reasuring look on his face.

"Ya I figured that. Piper McLean is your girl right Valdez?' she said trying to change up the conversation. Wait was Hayley concerned or what? The thought of Hayley liking me always came up in some camp gossip but i knew it wasnt true.

"Ya I like her but she's with Jason. Speaking of her I got to run. Later Hay." Leo Valdez ran off to find the amazing Piper.

"Bye Valdez.' she said quietly and walked away.

Leo went to the Aphrodite cabin. And knocked on the door. Sasha opened it.

"Oooh its Leo!" yelled Macey. The meanest Aphrodite girl. Her Drew and Mint sat in the corner in their weird little clique.

"Leo looking for Piper?" said Sasha one of the nicer girls.

"Yeah you ladies know where she is?" he asked them specifically looking at Mint the prettiest of them all. Except Piper.

"Oh gods Leo she went looking for you." said Mint Mere brushing the neon green highlights in her hair. She winked at him with her over mascarad eyes.

"Oh thanks girls and.. Boys." he said quietly and left to find his Pipes.

"Leo!" yelled Piper.

"Hey beauty queen I went in there looking for you." he said smiling.

"Oh well I packed lunch lets go." she said.

"You packed lunch?'Leo said shocked.

"Well sorta just some veggies." she said blushing a bit

"I knew you were bringing tofu burgers." she added with a grin.

And together they walked to the ocean.

Leo could smell the sea. The smell didn't really appeal to him but he really needed to smell something fresh.

"Isnt it nice out here? Its so peaceful and calm." she said and started taking off her shoes to walk in the sand.

"Ya it is Princess but I think it be better if it was a little less calm and more fun." he said he could imagine the light bulb over his head.

"Whataya mean?" she asked totally not expecting it.

"Sorta like this…" he bent down picked up some wet sand and threw it at her.

"Oh gods Leo two can play that game." she said laughing and they threw sand back and forth till they were covered in it.

"I cant breathe!" she said her face red from laughter.

'Yeah." he said and now walked into the water. She followed.

And he splashed her slightly.

"Oh gods not again." she said smiling. And splashed him right back they splashed and splashed till they were soaked.

"Hey Leo." said a voice from the distance.

They both turned there heads to see.

"Ya Leo Valdez watcha doing with her?" it was Jason his face angry. As he stormed down to face Leo.

Jason made a weird grunting noise.

He pushed Leo down but Leo had quick reflexes and pushed Jason right back.

"Guys stop it!" Piper shouted.

'Stay out of this!" Leo said angrily.

"Don't kill each other." she said wearily.

Grr they pushed and punched and dodged and pummled ya it was pretty bad.

Piper broke them up.

"Guys stop it." she exclaimed.

"Your right but remember Leo she's mine." he yelled.

"You couldn't care less about her. And were only friends." Leo yelled. It wasn't a lie. They were only friends. But secretly Leo wished they could be more and he wondered if Piper thought that too.

_**I hope you liked! I sure had fun writing this! Thanks for reading and please review : )**_

_**Lola**_


	7. Claire has an idea

**Thanks for reading I know I havent updated in a while I've been really busy. Sorry well, please enjoy**

"Sorry Leo I gotta go." said Piper she walked away.

"Wait piper!" he yelled hoping she would walk with him.

"huh?" she said. Clearly she wanted to go back to her cabin so he left her alone.

"Never mind. But I hope we can do this again. Later beauty queen." and with that Leo Valdez walked away.

He decided to visit Claire.

"Claire?' he said. He didn't know why but seeing Claire always scared him. Claire wasn't scary or anything she just was a little weird and unpredictable.

"Yes Leo?" she said smiling he charming and enjoyable smile.

"Ya I went with Piper to the beach it went well but Jason showed up." he said. He hadn't realized it but Jason had really made him mad.

"oh gods I say tonight make a tent outside her cabin. Get a gunia pig to knock on the door and then talk to her. Then the little piggy boy or girl can point out about you in the tent. Sound good?" she said her eyes lighting up with mischief as she spoke.

"Ya Claire it does." and Leo Valdez went to his cabin thinking about the plan.

**Sorry it was short I just wanted to get it up fast.**


	8. The Guinea pig

**Hey peoples I know its been a long time… really sorry but anyway HEY 8) heres chap something cant remember the number sorry**

**Note: Changing it to 1****st**** person I cannot write in 3****rd**** its to hard for me**

**Note: I had help writing this by LittleOwl9**

Ok I was really fed up with Claire and her ideas. If she wanted to help me why didn't she give me normal ideas! But since I was desperate I went along with it.

Ok guinea pig… well whenever I think of a guinea pig I think HAYLEY! She's so incredibly gullible I mean man she'll do anything. So that's what I did I got the Hayley monster.

_Later when Hayley goes up to the door…_

"do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes you do… Well go!" I shouted impatiently. Ugh this idea was horrible what honestly goes through Claire's mind is scary. I really do not want to seem like the romantic type.

Hayley trudged up to the cabin sulking. And I held my breath when she knocked. Mint answered as usual. I couldn't here what they were saying but I then Piper come to the door. I saw them both look my way. I waved nervously. I then saw Piper and Hayley come to me.

"What are you doing Leo?" Piper asked.

'um testing this new tent I just found." I said wearily.

"Ok have fun with that…" and she left.

Jesus Christmas that didn't work out well.

**Sorry it was short me and Shannon "LittleOwl9" got bored and went to watch Hoarders… eeh it scary**

**So toodles.**

**Shannon says a fart a day keeps the doctor away**

**And I say fart burn sucks **

**Shannon says bye**

**And I say peace**

**Lola**


	9. lalala cant wait!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating…again….been soooo busy well on with the story!**

10 minutes later I heard her voice.

"Leo?" she asked.

"What?"

"Just wondering," she unzipped the tent and crawled in.

"Whats up?" I asked calmly even though I was freaking out like a squealing pig.

"Nothing much just seeing how you're doing." she said.

As I looked into her eyes I saw them change like a kaleidoscope. She was so pretty.

"Leo?" she said waving her hand.

"Oh sorry bout that." I said. Oh frick I was caught up in her eyes again.

She leaned in near me and put her head on my shoulder.

"You rock Leo Valdez!" she said.

I laughed even though it wasn't humorous.

"Let's ride Pegasus's tomarrow! I miss hanging out with you!" she said.

That made me all happy.

"You're on princess!" I said. She just closed her eyes and we sat there listening to the night. For about 10 minutes.

"I'll see you round Leo." and with that she walked back to her cabin.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about her and tomorrow Pegasus riding.

I thought I woke up early but my siblings can get up really early. The only ones left was Nyssa and Gavin.

"What are you guys doing still here? shouldn't you be working on all that metally stuff." I said.

"Yes Leo but I had to take a shower…wait shouldn't you be working on all that metally stuff?" Nyssa asked.

"Well excuse my butt for not wanting to work! Plus I have to meet Piper at noon." I said proudly.

"Well right now its 6 and noon is hours away so you should take a shower and go to breakfast. If you'll excuse me I have to go to the workshop. Later." she said and left me with Gavin.

"Man is she a sour puss today." I said to him.

"didn't get much sleep last night apparently. I don't feel like building stuff. Anyway I gotta teach arts and crafts today." he said

"Well so do I! but I'll be with Piper at noon." I said.

"Man I wish I could hang with Alex at noon, but I'll be busy."

"ha." I said.

"are you two like an item or something?" Gavin asked.

"Not yet but I wish." I said.

"Well dude, she's got Jason.' then he left.

I sat in my bed. And thought for a minute. Please let Jason have a Roman girlfriend please!

**Well that went well should i add more Hayley? jealousy or something? come on people give me ideas!**

**Review**

**Lola**


	10. Hayley Rocks!

**Hey peoples looks like sum want Leo to be with Hayley! I don't know wut to do! Ok I will figure it out…**

**Chapter 10**

Oh gods I fell asleep. I was late for my "date" with Piper.

I ran out the door when I bumped into Piper.

"Hey Leo I kinda cant make it today! I'm so sorry. Can we maybe do this tomarrow?" she asked.

'Oh yeah totally I'm cool with that." I said which was a lie cause I wasn't fine with it.

I sat down on a bench.

"Hey Valdez hows life for you?" she asked.

"Not so great.:" I admitted.

'Hey Valdez you can tell me everything." she said reassuringly.

"I know I was gonna meet Piper but she canceled." I said.

"That sucks that's happened to me a couple of times with Mason until that witch…" she said.

"I know… I just,"

"Wanna make her happy ya ya ya, I've been there. Just go with life, you and pipes just arent destined." she said, her comment didn't make me feel any better.

"I burned myself last night." she said casually.

"how?"

:I touched something hot." she said.

"Well duh!"

"Oh I touched a hot stick."

"Nice?" I added.

"Wanna go canoeing or something?" she asked.

She must've been bored cause Hayley in sports, well lets put it this way she sucked terribly.

"Nah, I think I'll go to forge some metal." I said showing off my muscles as a joke.

"Haha Valdez I'll come watch." she said.

"Probably not a good idea, you know you have the touch." I said.

"The touch?" she asked.

"Well when you touch things stuff goes wrong like remember the time-"

"No no please don't go telling all my embarrassing stories." she said blushing. "And hey! that's not very nice of you, we all no I'm special."

"Oh yes very special." I said.

"Well you're a weird little Mexican santa elf buddy!" she said.

"hey well you are the biggest klutz ever!" I shouted.

"Well you got…. Issues!' she said.

"Issues? Oh gods Hayley you can come up with a better one then that!"

"Yes I can but they would hurt your feelings!" she added.

"Aww come on let me hear em." I asked.

"no!' she said

"Yes!"

"No!"

Then we started wrestling. Of course I got her down she was pretty scrawny and unskilled.

"Valdez! You're no fair! You know you have to go easy on me!" she said half talking half laughing.

We were good pals. But she was more then a friend like a sister and I'm pretty sure that's all she would ever be…but maybe I'm wrong?

**Hope you liked! Next I'll do a Piper/Leo moment**

**Till then**

**Lola **


	11. I'm Sicky Poo

**Hey guys! Life's good! Thanks to the people who have reviewed! You guys made my day! 8)**

I woke up feeling all sicky poo. My horrendous symptoms were, Stuffy nose, sore throat, head aches, leg cramp, and queasiness. Not very fun. I was too sick to go teach arts and crafts at 1 pm.

'Whats up Leo? You look a little green." Nyssa said.

Ugh that just made me feel worse!

"Well I'm a little sick so stay away from me." I said.

"note to self stay away from Leo Valdez." Gavin added.

Nyssa cracked up. Haha so funny! Not.

"I'm glad I didn't see Piper yesterday otherwise I could've given her this cold virus thingamajig I got." I said to them.

"Good thing, now I'm going to leave before I get infected, Gavin disenfect this place will ya!" Nyssa yelled.

"Somebody's all crotchety again." I said.

Hehe I love that word…Crotchety…

"Your right dude. We'll I got to go. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Gavin asked me.

No no I wasn't going to go I'm not a infirmary guy!

"No I think I'll be fine man," I said.

"No you wont I'm taking you and that's that." he said.

Gavin could be so annoying sometimes.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I saw also in the infirmary was Hayley. Oh gods what did she do this time.

"what'd you do this time Hayley? Add another bruise to your collection?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope its not a bruise. I have a horrible cold."

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Cold's suck." she added.

"I agree, Gavin forced me to come. Wait your dads Apollo cant you heal yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah I can but it always backfires when I do it." I laughed at that.

I noticed her small ski jump nose was all red. Her beautiful blue eyes had dark circles under them too, she looked really sick.

"did anyone make you come?' I asked.

"Yup Kody did, she is always so… wel I don't know, but you know what I mean." she said.

"I know what you mean, super forcing right." I said.

"Yup, exactly. I think I gave it to you Valdez, sorry my nose was stuffy lately." she admitted.

"Hey its ok, wait whats your last name again?" I asked.

How slow of me to say that. I felt like dodo brain.

"Its Sun." I said.

"Oh alrighty Sun, ok no that dosent sound right I feel like your father saying that." I said.

We both cracked up. But she ended up coughing at the end of her laughs.

"Hey guys I'll make it all better." will Solace said coming in.

He came to me first and put a hand on my forehead it felt like he was a priest removing my sins.

He then said a prayer to his dad, and I instantly felt better.

"Now for you Hayley." he said, and he did the same for her.

"That was very popish." she said.

"That's rude Hayley!" I said.

But I ended up laughing anyway.

Then another demigod Teal White came in. her name was weird it was two colors, teal was her first name, and White was her last name. she was a daughter of Iris. Well it kind of obvious right?

"Hey Teal!" said Hayley.

"Nice to see you guys, Will over here." she said.

"Hopefully this is the last one cause I've got to go." he said.

He healed Teal.

"Wasn't it very popish.' Hayley said.

"gods Hayley!" Teal said laughing.

Teal was nice. She had long dark brown hair kind of a chubby nose, she wore her brown hair in a pony tail, she was skinny but not anorexic skinny. She had eyes like walnuts but with colors of the rainbow sparkling in them. She always wore bright neon colors. She looked like a big rainbow. Well after all her mom was Iris, goddess of rainbows.

"you have to see the inside of my cabin! I redecorated! Its so much more color coordinated!." she said excitedly.

"Just please rest guys." will said. And with that he left for his sword and shield class.

I just hung out with Teal and Hayley finally another guy, Jess from the Nike cabin came.

Teal and Jess hated each other so Teal wheeled her stretcher all the way to one corner and Jess wheeled his to the other.

So I spent my day in the infirmary without Piper. I was having such a good time I forgot. But I still love Piper with all my heart.

**I hope you guys like please review it means so much! Only 2 reviews last chapter so please review!**

**so like please review 8)**

**Lola**


	12. She dosent care

**Hey guys! I am now a beta reader so if you want me to beta your story I would luv too! I got an A in my creative writing class!**

**8) 8) 8) 8) 8)**

"Leo where were you yesterday?" Piper asked me.

"Stuck in the stupid infirmary." I groaned.

"Why? Well I guess that's ok then. So… now I'm kind of convinced of you and Hayley.' she said.

"No! we are not dating so get the thought out of your head." I yelled. I could feel my face all hot. She looked taken back.

"Well I'm sorry for infuriating you Leo. But, are we still on for riding today?" she asked.

"Totally. Lets go now before anything unexpected happens." I said.

She nodded her head in a agreement.

We walked. And she looked like she was holding something back.

"Spit it out." I said plainly.

"What?" she asked with a fake confused look on her face. I figured the best way was to go along with her.

"what are you holding back Pipes? You can tell me anything. I'm like so totally you're BMFF" I said with a girly tone at the end.

"BMFF?" she said smirking.

"Yup best male friend forever! Eeep!" I said clapping my hands.

"Stop it Leo you look like a…a… you know." she said.

"Ya I know." **A/N You probably know what I was going to say I just felt it was a little rude to put up. 8)**

"Welll… Leo… Jason… I don't know, Jason said I was hanging out to much with you and well I have to choose which one I want, and its pretty obvious I guess." she said.

"you choose him. I get it. You love him, I'm just a piece of hideous scrap metal lying around that no one cares about, and… and…" ok I went a little deep there so I decided to just go. I turned around and ran. I don't even know where I was running. As far away I could get was my plan. I didn't want to look at her. This was the day I made an awful decision. I was going to ask Hayley out. I was going to forget about Piper. She didn't care. She never would. Once a sidekick always a sidekick. that's just the way life is. That's why life sucked. It sucked like moldy cheese.

Why couldn't it have been me she wanted. Why me not the hero. Everyone congratulated Jason after the quest. I was just the idiot who was next to them . The ugly son of Hephaestus.

When I got depressed I listened to Hard rock music. I know its not my forte but its was a stress reliever. I thought of the best way to ask Hayley out. No thoughts came to my mind I figured the whole plain. "Want to go do something ya know together? Like together together?" but that felt so corny I needed something really witty. Normally I am witty. I was just so down I couldn't let the sun come into my heart.

I didn't want to admit this to myself but I still loved Piper with all my heart. I'd never get her out of my mind even if it took years.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**There will be more LeoxoxoPiper **

**Please review come on isn't that little blue button calling u! PLEASE! Or I will have Leo rip your head off! I know him personally JK I don't know him if I did I would know Rick Riordan if I knew Rick Riordan I would beg for Hayley to be in it 8)**

**Lola**


	13. Holy crap

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in more then a week. I've been to busy with homework!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Leo would you like to do the honors?**

**Leo: nah have someone else do it I'm to busy trimming my toenails.**

**Me: What! Here have a bosco stick. Hayley do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Hayley: sure what do I do?**

**Me: Oh gods! The disclaimer stupid!**

**Hayley: Oh ok Lola does not own PJO! Did I do it right?**

**Me: Yes. Good job you deserve a sticker!**

**Hayley: Can it be a Justin Bieber sticker? He's so hot!**

**Leo: Hey!**

**Hayley: Please enjoy chapter something like I enjoy cotton candy 8) **

**Mwahahahahaha**

I walked to the Apollo cabin. I felt like idiot of the year. I stared at the cabin. It was so shiny I nearly passed out from looking at it.

I knocked at the door. Wait does my hair look good? **Me: Yes Leo Now continue your story! **Do I really like Hayley? Wait why am I doing this again? Oh crap!

Kody Lucas an Apollo girl opened the door.

"Hi Leo whataya want?" she asked plain as day.

"Hayley may I talk to thank please." oh gods that came out so wrong.

"I beg your pardon?" Kody asked confused.

"May I please talk to Hayley." I said clearing it all up.

"Oh Sure! HAYLEY GET YOUR BOODY OVER HERE!" she yelled.

I just nodded.

'Yeah she'll be here soon." Kody announced.

a-w-k-w-a-r-d….

"what the frick Kody/" she asked.

"Leo." Kody said pointing to me.

I smiled dumbly.

"may I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." she said and I led her outside.

The moment of truth! Holy crap I was going to poop myself like a little hamster! Think happy thoughts Leo…

"You all right?" she asked, noticing my sweating.

"Oh yeah…No. Ok so you know I like Piper right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well she had to choose between me and Jason well she chose…"

"Jason." she said finishing my sentence.

I nodded.

"Your point?" she asked.

"Well…Now I realized I kinda like someone else." I said even more nervous then before.

"who?' she asked.

"You." I said stupidly. Come on Leo you're witty think of something good to say!

"Oh wow." she said turning red.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I like you." she said. Now as red as a tomato.

"Good. Well this is awkward." I finally said.

**I hope you guys liked!**

**All you PiperxoxoLeo fans don't worry this is only temporary!**

**Lola**

**Oh ya REVIEW!**


End file.
